


Simply The Best

by Icylightning



Series: Soulmate AU [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale is a Softie, Doctor Derek Hale, Doctor puns, First Meetings... kinda, Flirting, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Is that even considered a tag?, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Needles, Plot Twists, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Works for me though....lol!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "It's Derek" said the doctor and went to stand opposite to Stiles and looked at the writing pad in his hand "This report says you fell from a ladder and you've a cut on your arm which is still bleeding""You know...it's actually not that bad" Stiles tried to smile through the annoying pain and batted his eyelashes "It's just a scratch"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Soulmate AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507916
Comments: 26
Kudos: 388





	Simply The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot on Sterek soulmate fic. It's short and fluffy. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles showed up at Red Cross Hospital, hissing and grunting as he supported his bleeding arm that was tightly wrapped in a small towel. It's funny how he got hurt since he worked in a public library, the safest place in the world. Well that's what he thought. The twenty four year old male would gladly like to blame the wobbly ladder on which he was standing to place the books on top shelf, only to come crashing down and land on the edge of a side trolley, slicing his arm on the way. The bright side of the story was atleast he was successfully able to put all the books on the top shelf

Stiles was rushed to the hospital since the blood wouldn't stop making it even bigger scene than it was neccessary. He hated hospital and even more he was terrified of the shiny pointy things they call as needles. Currently the man was waiting in an emergency room for the doctor and he prayed, wished and even begged that the incoming doctor wasn't his...

"Good afternoon Mr Stiles"

Stiles stared at the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life before and swallowed down mouthful of saliva because he was seconds away from drooling. Now that wouldn't look good "Goo.." he cleared his throat "Good afternoon doctor" 

"It's Derek" said the doctor and went to stand opposite to Stiles and looked at the writing pad in his hand "This report says you fell from a ladder and you've a cut on your arm which is still bleeding?" 

"You know... it's actually not that bad" Stiles tried to smile through the annoying pain and batted his eyelashes "Just a small scratch" 

"I'm going to take a look. If it's still bleeding, it might need stiches" Derek went to open the wrapped towel but Stiles shrank back with wide eyes. This was exact reason why he didn't want to go to a hospital "I swear it's no big deal. If you could just pass me a bandaid, I'll be out of here before you blink" 

Derek gently took hold of Stiles's hand "It's gonna be okay. Just let me take a look"

Stiles wasn't going to give in 'that' easily "A bandaid is all I ask, by the way has anyone told you before how sexy you're?"

Derek raised his eyebrows 

"Like when someone enters a room and your heart skips a beat?" 

"Yeah that's arrhythmia. You can die from it" Derek explained deadpan, not letting go of Stiles's hand "Stop ovary- acting" he finished with a smirk

"I think you're drop dead handsome to make anyone's heart stop but skilled enough to restart it again" 

"It's a cheesy line and you almost got me but I'm still gonna look at your arm"

Stiles pouted at him but then perked up "How about you take my temperature instead? I feel very hot today" 

Derek narrowed his eyes "Are you flirting with me Mr Stiles because let me make it very clear that I already have a soulmate" 

Stiles hummed playing "Ah huh... Is he as cute as me?" 

"Yes and definitely the sexist guy I've ever met"

"That's sweet of you to say. Now I'll leave you to your soulmate's thoughts if you could pass me a bandaid" Stiles tried to pull his hand back but Derek tightened his hold "Nice try" 

"My soulmate is a doctor too you know and a loving husband. He's not going to like it if you don't give me a bandaid" 

Derek grinned "Then let's make this quick" he didn't wait for Stiles to reply and unwrapped the towel. Stiles hissed loudly at the sharp stinking pain and Derek hushed him softly "It's okay" he carefully looked at the damage and sighed "This will need stitches" 

Stiles's eyes widened "What? No no no...I can't have stitches. You know I can't!" 

"Hey hey ..I'm right here. It will over before you know it. Only three..that's it. Trust me okay" Derek went to grab the needle and Stiles blanched at the sight, looking incredibly pale 

"Look at me. Focus on me" Derek's gentle voice made Stiles tore his eyes away from his bleeding arm and gaze into his eyes "If I keep staring at you, I might fall in love" 

Derek cleaned the wound and started with the first stitch "What if I say I don't mind and I'm already in love with you" 

Second stitch

"What about your soulmate?" 

"I'm sure he would love to share a cutie like you" 

Third stitch

"Do you flirt with every patient of yours Doctor?"

"Only of the patients are as cute as you"

Stiles rolled his eyes "I would like to meet this open minded soulmate of yours" 

"He's simply the best" 

"Is he now?" Stiles glared making a face 

"Better than all the rest. He's given me this lifetime of promises that he'll always be with me in my good and bad times, until death do us apart" 

Stiles stared at Derek 

"I can feel him even when I'm alone. I'm complete when he's in my arms. He's the language and definition of love. My day starts with him and ends when I dream about him" 

Stiles blushed

"And I think you already know him and because I know he'll be waiting for me at dinner" Derek finished with the stitches and neatly wrapped a fresh bandage "Don't put any extra pressure on your arm for next two days" 

"Got it" Stiles jumped off the table examining his arm "Thank you" 

"Stiles" 

"Yeah"

"Don't cook dinner with that arm okay. I'll bring your favorite pizza after my shift is over" 

Stiles smiled and leaned in to kiss Derek on his lips. He looked down at his wrist where held a beautiful pink heart shape soulmate mark matching perfectly with Derek's mark "I've got the world's best soulmate" 

"So do I" 

"I love you Derek Hale Stilinski"

"I love you too Stiles Hale Stilinski" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags : Established Relationship, Married Derek Hale/ Stiles Stilinski, Soulmate Identifying Marks, Happy Ending.
> 
> Didn't want to give away the actual plot so I avoided the tags in main tag section. Hope you guys like it. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
